Generally, organizations or companies provide computing services over a plurality of communication networks. For example, computing services may include web services such as web storage or virtual servers that can be provided over the Internet to different clients. In some instances, virtual servers may be rented out to clients on an as needed basis.
In some instances, network bandwidth and processing demands may vary depending upon the usage by each client. For example, a first client may fully exploit the network bandwidth and the computing resources on a server that can slow down other clients communicating with the same server.